1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to print data output apparatus and method, and more specifically, relates to a print data output apparatus including a desired external storage unit, to which the external storage unit is assigned as an output destination, and relates to a print data output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a printing system that allows an external storage unit (USB memory and the like) to store therein print data created by a print data output apparatus, and prints the print data by connecting the external storage unit to a printing machine. As such a printing system, one is assumed, in which one external storage unit is connected to one print data output apparatus for each printing operation, and accordingly, one output port just needs to be set in advance as an output destination on a printer driver side.